Kuso!
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Kaito Kuroba tidak pernah menyangka penyamarannya kali ini akan dimanfaatkan oleh Conan Edogawa. Semi-canon, adaptasi chapter 823-824, Kaito-side story. My first Fanfict in this Fandom. R&R?


**Kuso!**

**My first fanfict in this Fandom**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan, Magic Kaito bolehlah punyanya Aoyama Gosho, tapi KAITO KID dan KAITO KUROBA PUNYA SAYA yang MANIS ini... #Digeplaked**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo, Banyak adegan yang diambil dari Manga Detective Conan chapter 288 tapi dilihat dai sudut pandang Kaito, dll**

**.**

**Author baru nih... **

**Tolong terima saya dengan baik... J**

**Jaa, Happy reading... :D**

**Semoga Fict ini gak mengecewakan semuanya.**

.

"Sial!"

Kaito Kuroba, atau yang terkenal dengan _nickname_ Kaitou KID mengempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa sembari melipat kedua lengan. Di hadapannya, Jii Kounosuke, pelayan sekaligus _partner_ dalam aksinya sebagai pencuri hanya membungkuk sembari meminta maaf.

"Tolong maafkan saya, Kaito-_bochama_," katanya membungkuk berulang-ulang. Mendengus, Kaito mendelik ke samping.

"Jii_-chan_, berhenti meminta maaf!" kata Kaito kesal. Alih-alih mencuri batu permata yang ada di kereta milik keluarga Suzuki, Kaito malah dimanfaatkan bocah detektif yang selalu menggagalkan rencananya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan si cerdas Conan Edogawa alias si detektif dari timur, Shinichi Kudo yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa menyusut sampai mungil seperti itu.

**_._**

**_.  
_**

"Kalian berdua, kalian adalah Kaito Kid dan salah satu_ partner_-nya kan?"

Itu kalimat pembuka dari bocah bernama Conan sembari memasukan kedua tangan ke saku celana pendeknya dan memasang tampang puas. Suara anak-anaknya tidak terdengar sama sekali. Kejadian itu terjadi tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kaito yang saat itu menyamar menjadi pembantu dari nyonya Sumitoko memasang senyum bingung. Well, dia memang pintar berakting.

"Apa ini semacam lelucon?" tanya Kaito berharap dengan pertanyaan itu, Conan berpikir dua kali untuk mencurigai dirinya, walau Kaito sendiri menyangsikan harapannya bakal terwujud.

"Kaito Kid adalah pembantu nyonya Sumitoko dan nyonya tua ini adalah partnermu," lanjut Conan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, membuat Kaito hanya bisa melakukan satu hal saja, senyum _poker face_ yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya yang merupakan Kaito Kid generasi pertama. "Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan mimik dengan suara pembantu Komino," lanjut Conan. Kaito mengangkat dagunya ke atas. Baiklah, dia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Waktu partnermu menggunakan _ventriloquism_ sebagai _make-up_, dia menyesuaikan suara dengan hanya membuka tutup mulutnya saja dan berlindung dengan kerudung topinya. Tapi karena aku kecil, aku hanya bisa melihat dagu dan lurus sepandanganku," kata Conan.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menyuruhku berlari di koridor?" tanya Kaito menjulurkan lehernya ke depan. Jii yang duduk di kursi roda sudah menampilkan ekspresi cemas, mungkin Jii merasa cemas karena dia-lah yang telah membuat penyamaran mereka berdua terbongkar, atau mungkin ini kesalahan Kaito yang alpa membuat antisipasi jika dia berhadapan dalam situasi genting seperti ini.

"Iya, aku pikir, nyonya tua ini tidak akan bisa berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri ketika dia sendirian," jawab Conan. "Dan, waktu itu juga, nyonya ini dengan tenang menghisap rokoknya padahal beliau adalah bekas korban kebakaran yang lalu, makanya kupikir Nyonya Sumitoko adalah orang yang berbeda."

Kaito tersenyum dalam hati, menertawakan kegagalan penyamarannya kali ini. Ya, ini penyamaran pertama yang berhasil digagalkan oleh Conan sebelum pemuda itu berhasil mencuri barang yang diincarnya, padahal biasanya Conan baru bisa mengetahui penyamarannya saat pemuda itu telah berhasil mencuri barang yang diincarnya. Bocah itu terus berbicara mengenai alasan kenapa dia memilih menyamar menjadi pembantu Komino dan menyatakan bahwa Kaito telah berhutang budi kepadanya karena Conan tidak menekan mereka saat mereka mencoba menghindari keterlibatan mereka dengan kasus di kereta misteri yang terjadi secara kebetulan.

"Lalu?" Kaito yang kesal dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari Conan bertanya dengan intonasi sombong. Suaranya juga sudah berubah menjadi suara seorang Kaito. "Kau sudah menjelaskan alasan aku berhutang kepadamu." jeda sebentar. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tembak Kaito langsung. Berkali-kali berurusan dengan bocah itu membuat Kaito tahu bahwa Conan pasti mengharapkan sesuatu darinya.

"Aku ingin Kau menyamar sebagai gadis ini dan menipu orang-orang jahat yang mengejarnya!" ucap Conan sambil memperlihatkan sebuah video dari ponselnya.

.

.

"Kaito-_bochama_."

Kaito Kuroba menoleh ke arah Jii yang masih menampakan ekspresi bersalah. Menghela napas sebentar, pemuda dengan rambut acak-acakkan itu mengambil ponsel yang diberikan Conan kepadanya tadi dan memperhatikan sesosok wanita yang dikelilingi tiga bocah yang selalu bersama si bocah detektif.

"Hm...," Kaito bergumam. Rambut gadis ini dan segala perlengkapan menyamar sudah disiapkan Conan entah dari mana. Menyeringai, Kaito menggenggam erat ponsel putih itu. "Menarik! Kuikuti kemauanmu, detektif!"

.

.

"Kau yakin penyamaranmu sempurna kan, Kaito-_san_?"

Kaito berdecak mendengar pertanyaan yang berasal dari _earphone_ yang dikenakannya itu.

"Kau pikir kau bertanya pada siapa?" tanya Kaito dengan meniru suara si perempuan. Kaito sudah mendengar suara perempuan yang menjadi penyamarannya kali ini lewat ponsel yang diberikan Conan kepadanya dan hanya dengan itu, dia sudah dapat meniru suara perempuan ini secara sempurna.

Hening terdengar cukup lama sebelum gadis di seberang sana berdeham sekali.

"Tak sia-sia kau mempunyai julukan si seribu wajah," kata si gadis di seberang telepon. Kaito menyeringai.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian," kata Kaito. "Lalu? Apa rencanamu." tanya Kaito tak sabar. Terlepas dari dirinya yang dimanfaatkan oleh rival abadinya, Kaito menikmati permainan yang sebentar lagi akan diperankan olehnya. Terdengar suara deheman dari seberang kemudian perempuan itu menceritakan tentang rencana mereka.

.

.

Saat semua orang berlari meninggalkan gerbong delapan yang mendadak bertebaran asap tebal seolah terjadi kebakaran, gadis dengan rambut _blonde_ itu berlari dengan terengah-engah menuju gerbong kedelapan. Kemudian karena kecapaian, gadis itu berhenti. Napasnya terdengar memburu dan gadis itu berusaha untuk menormalkan napasnya, sebuah suara di belakang tubuhnya membuatnya tersentak.

"Keturunan dari malaikat neraka. Kau terlihat seperti itu. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan tersentak melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan dengan mimik mengerikan tengah menatapnya seolah gadis itu adalah mangsa yang berhasil dijeratnya.

"Bourbon... itulah inisial namaku."

.

.

Sejujurnya, mendengar inisial dari pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, Kaito yang menyamar menjadi gadis sesuai permintaan Conan ingin tertawa terbahak. Jangan tanya alasannya, yang jelas, Kaito merasa inisial pemuda berkulit coklat ini lucu. Tapi berhubung dia kini sedang menyamar, Kaito tidak bisa terang-terangan tertawa atau melemparkan senyum sinis dan angkuh seperti biasanya. Jadi, Kaito memasang wajah siaga dan menggumamkan inisial pemuda berkulit coklat itu.

"Aku pernah bertemu orang tua dan saudaramu."

Suara diseberang terdengar di telinganya, dan dengan cepat Kaito mengucapkannya. "Ya, Aku pernah mendengar tentangmu," jeda sejenak. Kaito mendengarkan lagi suara yang keluar dari _earphone_ yang dipasang di telinganya kemudian melanjutkan dengan tampang yang dibuatnya seolah tenang namun terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Kau anggota organisasi yang menjadi rival pacar kakakku, Moroboshi Dai. Dari yang dikatakan kakakku, ada rasa saling benci diantara kalian."

"Tentu saja... Seperti yang kuduga, orang itu bawahan FBI! Aku juga tidak percaya kabar tentang kematiannya setelah berkhianat dengan organisasi..."

Kaito tidak terlalu mempedulikan omongan Bourbon selanjutnya yang berbicara tentang penyamaran dan rekannya yang menyamar menjadi pria bernama Moroboshi Dai itu. Yang dipedulikannya adalah ketika Kaito melihat, kedua tangan Bourbon telah diselimuti sarung tangan dan tangan kanan Bourbon bergerak ke saku kemeja yang dikenakannya dengan santai dan kemudian mengacungkan moncong pistol itu kepadanya.

"Sekarang, Haruskah aku membawamu dengan tangan diangkat melewati gerbong delapan ke gerbong penyimpanan?"

Kaito hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan wajah tegang, walau hatinya berteriak kegirangan.

Ini sesuai rencana.

.

.

Kaito yang kini menyamar menjadi Shiho Miyano hanya bisa merapatkan tubuh ke pintu gerbang penyimpanan dengan wajah siaga. Dihadapannya lelaki ber-_code name_ Bourbon mengacungkan senjata api dengan senyum terukir.

"Jangan khawatir, Kau akan kukembalikan hidup-hidup ke organisasi," kata Bourbon sambil mengambil sesuatu di saku dadanya, Kaito mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tegang. Kaito melihat Bourbon berjongkok dan mengarahkan remote beberapa senti dari lantai. "Akan kuhancurkan penghubung kedua gerbong ini dengan bom, dan sesuai rencana rekanku yang mengikuti kereta ini dengan helikopter akan datang menjemputmu. Tenang saja, sejauh ini aku telah memperhitungkan keselamatanmu. Lebih baik kau segera menjauh dari pintu ini agar tidak terkena ledakan."

Kaito yang mundur hingga memasuki gerbong penyimpanan menoleh ke samping dan nyaris terkejut ketika melihat isi dari gerbong yang akan dimasukinya. "Sepertinya tidak terlalu baik untukku," kata Kaito. "Gerbong ini penuh dengan bom. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan rencanamu," kata Kaito lagi dengan tampang sangat datar. Dalam hati Kaito mengumpat kata laki-laki bernama Bourbon yang katanya telah memastikan keselamatannya.

Dengan ekor matanya, Kaito dapat melihat Bourbon yang tersentak kaget dengan pernyataan Kaito, lalu kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Bagaimana jika kau tak bersamaku saja?"

Memasuki gerbong, hendak menutup pintu, Kaito berkata dengan nada tegas. "Jika tak keberatan, aku menolak tawaranmu."

BLAM!

Kaito menyandar di pintu. Telinganya masih menangkap kalimat lelaki bernama bourbon itu.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya suara di seberang. Kaito tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir, kau bertanya kepada siapa?" tanyanya congak. Mengambil _gantole _ yang dia sembunyikan di gerbong penyimpanan, Kaito memakainya dan bersiap untuk adegan mendebarkan selanjutnya.

"_Its show time_!"

Kemudian saat Kaito merasakan kereta bergoyang karena ledakan dan mundur, Kaito segera terbang dengan _gantole_ -nya.

.

.

"Aku tidak terima perlakuan seperti ini! Senjata dan ledakan macam apa itu? Orang itu benar-benar buruk!" protes Kaito saat Edogawa Conan meneleponnya dan meminta maaf kepadanya dengan nada yangs ama sekali tidak mencerminkan perasaan bersalah, Kaito jadi mendadak sebal.

"Kalau aku tidak menyembunyikan gantole di sana, aku pasti sudah menjadi manusia panggang di sana!"

"Tapi aku pikir kau sudah mempersiapkannya dengan baik, Anggap kau tidak berhutang kepadaku."

Urat kemarahan keluar di dahi Kaito.

"Ya,MEMANG!" tekannya.

"Dan jangan lupa jatuhkan ponsel ini di kantor detektif."

Dan hubungan terputus. Kaito mematikan sambungan sambil mengumpat. Sekali lagi mengingat kejadian ketika Conan dengan mudah mengetahui penyamarannya dan kembali mengingat kalimat Conan yang mengatakan tidak berhutang kepadanya.

Sembari melepaskan penyamarannya, Kaito memuta gantole ke arah rumahnya.

"Anggap kau berhutang kepadaku, Detektif!"

Tapi, Kaito harus mengakui dia senang dengan permainan yang tadi dilakoninya. Hm... Sepertinya lumayan juga.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Nakamori Aoko sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat Kaito yang lesu.

"Kau kenapa BaKaito."

"Ohohoho," suara tawa Akako terdengar di belakang Aoko. "Itu karena Kaito baru saja keluar dari oven raksasa."

Aoko sweatdrop sementara Kaito hanya tertawa hambar dalam hati.

_Sial!_

_..._

THE END

...

**A/n :**

Ha-Hajimemashite, minna-san... (_ _)

Saya newbie di fandom DC. Dan ini Fict pertama saya di fandom ini.

GJ? Huwaa... T^T

Hontoni gomennasai... Mendadak saat baca chapter 288, jadi pengen bikin dari Kaito-side... Makanya maaf kalau GJ dan banyak Spoiler dari manganya.

Maklum, ceritanya mau nyoba bikin Canon tapi malah jadinya Canon gagal.. hehe

BTW, saya ini Fans-nya Kaito Kid lho... Mau nanya apakah ada grup FB yang isinya tentang Kaito Kid?

Dan bolehkan saya minta repiuw?

(_ _)"

Sign

Fuyu-yuki-shiro

260920012


End file.
